


Honesty with the God of Lies

by VictoriaSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Honesty, Male-Female Friendship, Realization, Some Humor, comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: Loki has been miserable since he found out about his heritage. Darcy has been secretly miserable since Bruce up and left. Can it be that misery loves company?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a Drabble, but it kinda gotten out of hand. This can be a stand alone or can be link to my Bruce/Darcy Drabble; Same Nightmares. I'm starting the proper story that'll connect these two stories.
> 
> Has NOT been beta'd, mistakes are my fault. Pardon me, everyone.

Being transported, mouth shut, hands shackled, he could only glare at the people around him. Surrounded by the same team that defeated him, all of them ready to attack him if he would do something harsh or stupid. It’s not like he can do much in his state.

“When we want him, you take him. When we don’t want him, you give him.” The one eyed man told his brother.

“My brother shall be punished here, that is what the Allfather wishes.” Thor answered. “But he does not wish that he be locked up or whipped. Loki must work with us to ensure the safety of Midgard.”

“Killing doesn’t get community service as a punishment. Killing gets a man locked up with no window in his cell.” Fury argued.

“I wish not to say this, Nicholas. But you leave me no choice. You will do as you are requested or the Allfather will make you pay for taking the Tessaract.”

Silence was so thick, anybody could cut through it.

Fury finally spoke. “But how can I be sure that he won’t do anything that’ll eradicate the whole human race?”

“The Allfather had taken Loki’s ability to cloud Heimdall’s sight, he will constantly be watching.”

“Heimdall?” Fury asked.

The door opened to the SHIELD conference room, a short female walked in. lips red, hair in soft curls. “Heimdall’s the gatekeeper of Asgard; he controls the Bifrost and has the ability to see everything, everywhere and everyone. He can even zoom in on anyone he likes, talk about extreme stalking skills, right?” she took a seat. “Sorry I’m late.” She stare at Fury, “you gave me a stupid ass agent who can’t do shit.”

“Lady Darcy!” Thor boomed, “There’s no one else that I trust more to take care of my brother.”

“I’m not a babysitter, Thor. I’m here to clean your brother’s image so that people might actually welcome him, if we get lucky, some people might even like him.” Turning to Fury again, with a frown on her face. “You must really hate me.”

His eyes narrowed to the girl Thor called Darcy. He can sense lies around her, it tainted her skin, her hair, eyes, and lips. It wouldn’t be a wonder to him if her heart is soaked in it, too. He looked around the room, he can’t believe his eyes, no one can see the lie she is living. Even the read head female agent was unaware. It was like they’re the same. He shook his head from side to side, how can a mortal and God be the same? That’s impossible.

“Since he will be working with the Avengers, it’ll be best if he stays in the tower.” Fury looked at Tony.

“Oh, now you’re just dragging everyone in this shit hole.” But the Director’s gaze didn’t falter. “Fine! Fine! But he is sharing a floor with someone. I don’t want him doing anything evil in my tower.”

“I’ll share a floor with him” Darcy said, everyone looked at her and Loki thought, for a moment that she may be mental.

“Darcy, are you sure? I mean, I can be the one to keep an eye on him.” The captain said.

Loki can’t help but roll his eyes, how many eyes will be kept on him anyway?

“It would be best if we share.” She said with a sense of finality in her voice. “I don’t have any hate against the man and Heimdall would be watching along with Jarvis, so it’ll be cool.” She took in a deep breath, “besides, I need to get to know him so I can modify his public image.” Darcy isn’t one for subtlety, but she’s tired. She’s been tired for a very long time; she just wants this to be over with. She didn’t know when that kind of attitude of her sprung, well, she has an idea. But she doesn’t want to dwell on it now.

They stare at each other, something inside Loki’s chest tugged at him. Something inside his head keeps on telling him that they are, in some way, the same. What they are feeling and experiencing are the same. Hurt and betrayal are their bridge to each other in their world of misery.

 

_After Two Months_

 

Inside her office, Jarvis has set up screens that’ll give her sight of the things happening to the battle area. Today, Loki will show himself to the world. Darcy planned this for a month, and as soon as Dr. Doom had sent his robots again, she knew that it’s time for the great reveal. She has a headset in place; it’s connected to the rest of the Avengers’ comms. Tony has yet to give her own comms. “Hello? Everybody, anybody can hear me?”

“Yeah, we can.” Tony answered with an eye roll that no one can see behind his metal mask. “My inventions are impeccable, you know.”

“I know, Tony. You’re perfect.” She answered sarcastically. “Loki, you hear me?”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Darcy can imagine the scowl on his face.

“Good, perfect!” She leaned her hips on her desk, relaxing a bit. “Okay, Thor, get your brother from the top of the tower. Captain, act injured already. Remember to drop Loki in front of Steve.”

“Aye, Lady Darcy.” Thor said through the comms.

“Acting injured, now.” She heard Steve say coolly.

“Oh, dear Odin.”Loki hissed, “It’s a mystery to me why that hammer chose you.”

“Brother, there’s no need to be bitter about it.” Darcy can imagine the two Gods bickering while they’re still in the air, hair moving with the wind, Thor with a teasing smile and Loki’s never changing frown.

“Now, boys, play nice.” She told them.

“You’re insufferable, woman.” Loki replied, two months in Midgard and living with Darcy, he found out that the girl is a great company. She can sense when one needs to talk about something, she can tell if he’s having difficulty with some technology. Offered teaching him things about her world that he accepted, of course with a bit of acting like he was simply being forced into it. She didn’t gloat at him, nor teased him the way Stark did. He found out, she’s very caring. And with that, they settle with a love-hate relationship. They bicker and teased each other in front of everyone, but when it’s just the two of them, they reveal their true selves to each other.

“I worked so hard for this, don’t ruin it.” He heard her say, of course he knows that. She gets back late to their floor after an early start at her office. And even when they’re sitting on the sofa, his head on her lap, she has papers spread on the coffee table and has Jarvis on constant look out for any relevant news.

“Just remember your promise.” He reminded her.

“Does it have anything to do with mischief?” Tony asked.

“Maybe,” Darcy answered in a sing-song voice. “I heard from someone that Gods are rocking behind closed doors.”

“Did Jane really?” Thor sounded concern, but pride was still present in his tone.

“Too much information, Darce.” Clint said, and she could only hold back a laugh.

Looking at the screen to where Steve is, he’s surrounded by five robots. It’ll be easy for him to destroy those, but he acted like he was hurt and that he needed help. Darcy smiled, if being a hero didn’t work for him it’s good to know that he can snatch a spot in the Hollywood walk of fame. Loki was dropped in front of the Captain and her smile widen. _Superhero landing._ One knee planted on the ground and the other bent. Loki sent sharp pointed ice to the robots instantly destroying them. “Okay, just like we practiced.”

Loki had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; he didn’t have to be reminded. Steve stares at him as if he had no clue of why he did what he did. He held out a hand, keeping his face straight, he helps him to his feet.

Darcy looks at one of the agents that work for her. “The drone.” Moving her hand in a circular pattern, the man gets what she means and nodded. Circling the drone at the two men. “Steve, your line.” She ordered once the drone had the perfect view of their faces.

“Why are you back?” Steve’s perfect, she never doubted his skills ever since she saw old footage of him during advertisements for the war back then. But she is nervous on how Loki will play things, she wasn’t sure if acting lessons was covered in being good with tricking people and lying without even blinking.

“To help.” Loki mustered all the sincerity that there was in his bones, it sounded a bit airy, like he was catching his breath. It was honest; he let a bit of his vulnerability show. He caught a glimpse of the drone. He intended it to be for someone, he intended his honesty for _one person only_. He swallowed hard.

After the exchange they immediately went back to fighting the robots. “That went well,” Darcy’s secretary commented.

“Let’s just see what he will say to the reporters.” It took a lot of convincing for Loki to agree to her plan. He kept saying that he doesn’t care how mortals see him. What they think wouldn’t matter once his fighting. But she knew all too well that it can’t be like that. The Avengers are seen as heroes, and he was seen as their enemy. Once people see that the Avengers are working with someone who almost destroyed the planet, they’ll lose people’s trust. It’s bad enough to have some politicians against them. If the mass hate them, too, they should start scouting for cemeteries to bury their body in to. The false democracy inside their country is somehow saving them. Okay, maybe it’s not false, but it can be override sometimes.

The fight was over and they let the reporters dash to their heroes, they had Steve and Loki surrounded. Questions were being asked from left to right. Steve acted as if he’s pushing them away from Loki. It took a few beats before he stopped from walking and faced the media. And Loki stares in the lenses of the camera, wearing a sad look on his face, looking guilty from all accusations, and as if asking for forgiveness. “I am here to help.” Just like they practiced.

_Damn, he’s a good actor._

 

_At the Tower_

She handed Loki something to tie his hair with. He continues cutting ingredients, hair out of his way. Jarvis has multiple screens up for them to watch the news and see what the internet has to say about Loki. This is their usual evenings, cooking and keeping an eye and an ear on the news. It wasn’t difficult to fall in a living pattern with the God. She was actually surprised that he didn’t make such a fuss about living with her. Given that he would sometimes look at her strangely. Like he wanted to ask something but he’s hesitating. But that has been remedied. Their deal was, Loki would do everything she asked for his appearance and he will get to ask her personal questions.

“Jarvis,” Darcy called out to the AI. “Can we have a look on the Like-Hate Poll?”

“Of course, Ms. Darcy.” A graph was immediately pulled out of nowhere. A blue bar was just a tad smaller than the red one. “It seems that forty-five percent of the public is appreciative of Mr. Loki’s appearance to aid Mr. Rogers. While the rest of the fifty-five percent wasn’t so keen on the idea.”

“I love your positivity, Jarvis.” She commented and watched as Loki pretended he doesn’t care. “Can you check which age group he has a strong pull on?”

“Which media should I should, Ms. Darcy?”

“Tumblr and Twitter.” She turned off the stove and placed the plate of food down. “Keep me posted once you’re done, have it done on a smaller scale first, let’s say the whole New York.”

“Of course, is there anything else?” The AI asked.

“I’m fine for now.” She took a seat a few feet away from Loki.

“And Mr. Loki, the list you have requested has been sent to your phone.”

He pulled out his phone and scans it for a moment. “Lovely, thank you, Jarvis.” He said coolly, pocketing his phone again.

“I’m glad to be of service, have a good evening.”

Loki’s eyes gaze once more at the multiple screens in front of them. Faces of different people appear, some looked angry and others seemed relieved. Headlines vary from something positive to negative. There are pictures of him and footages while fighting side by side Captain America. And for the first time he is in awe with human technology. News spreads so fast, people’s opinion, no matter how small they are seem to matter. How did she manage people, a lot of people, to like the Avengers? And in just one day, forty-five percent of them already like him.

He will have to ask about it in another time, at the moment he wants to know who or what has force her to be –sad. “So,” he opened his mouth, catching her blue eyes in his green. “You are a woman who keeps her word, I wish to –as you say it –get on with it.”

She gave him a lopsided grin. “Shoot.”

“Why are you sad?” He saw her flinched, she couldn’t have possibly thought that she too had fool a God. “You can pretend in front of everyone else, but being a God of Lies, I can sense when people are lying. And you, my dear, have worn your lies like armor, waved it in the air like a sword and kept it so close like it’s your only ally.”

“That’s very poetic, Loki.” She thought that Jane would be the one to notice, but her friend seems to be caught up with Thor and science. Now she has understood why scientists have a hard time in making friends or staying in a relationship. “If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else?”

“Why would you want to face this –difficult situation on your own? From what I’ve seen, mortals hate being alone. You even have that saying about a man and an island.”

“We’re not close, but you’re the one who noticed something was wrong with me, all the Godliness aside, that says something.” She took in a deep breath. “So, can you keep a secret?”

He sensed bitterness, the same one when he learned about his true heritage. How can different situations bring the same emotions out of them? “I will respect your wish.”

She looked at her nails for a moment, gathering strength from he doesn’t know where. “I’m sad because the person I needed most on my weakest moment left me. He left without saying goodbye, without saying anything. He just left –me.”

He didn’t have to be a genius to figure that out. The doctor who keeps the green beast is the one who left. Loki has never seen him ever since he had arrived, there’s not even a shadow of the doctor. But he did left a memory inside Darcy’s mind. He listened intently as she told him about the celebration, the attack, falling out of the window, how the beast saved her but not her mother. And the emptiness the next few weeks bought her.

“I don’t blame him.” She told him, and never had he seen someone with a heart so forgiving and enduring. “If there’s anyone I would blame it’ll be the crazy guy who sent the homicidal robots. But I am hurt with what he has done; I’d be lying if I said I was cool in waking up in the hospital finding your –your support not there. Especially when he knows how I feel about him.”

“But why lie about being happy?” A lot of people would let sadness consume them, hurt everybody else. Make others feel the pain they are feeling, Loki knows this from experience. He looked at her strangely, a bitter smile spread across her face.

“I don’t know.” She answered with a shrug. “Everyone expects me to be, so it was what I did.”

The same with his father, he took him from Jotunheim, raised him like his own. But he sensed that the Allfather was simply waiting for him to unleash the monster that is within him. No matter what Odin said, something behind his eyes tells Loki that he is just waiting for him to wreak havoc. “Not just because people expect us to be like –what they expect us to be, means we should be that way.” he told her and he felt hypocrite. “I mean, being the way people expect you to be, does that make you happy?”

“No, but it’s easier.” She told him honestly. Of course, it’s easier, he knows that. “No one would asks me if I’m okay, no one will give me a look that yells they’re pitying me.”

“Easier doesn’t free your soul.” They gaze at each other; he let out a deep breath. “You can expect that I won’t accept you pretending around me. I don’t care if you cry a river of tears, or if you start throwing things at me. The only thing I expect from you is honesty.”

Darcy gave him a cheeky grin. “And in return you’ll be honest with me?”

“In the spirit of fairness, why not?” He picked up the fork at the side of his plate.

“You’re not tricking me or anything?” She has her brows crossed.

“No.”

“Why?”

He smiled at her, it wasn’t a happy smile, and it wasn’t evil. It was bittersweet. “Because I feel what you feel, _misery loves company, dear._ ”


End file.
